Shadowed Reality
by Slayer O
Summary: A story during 6th year. Major OotP spoilers. Not yet into the romance but it will be heading that way... Happy Reading!


Hey all, I'm back again. This is my second fic and hopefully better one. I may continue the first after this ones done but I dunno yet... Anywayz, please review (im a 15 yr old boy, I don't mind flames heh) and constructive criticism is also appreciated...Thanx!  
  
Chapter I: The Lost And Fallen  
  
Harry sat on his bed in his aunt and uncle's home on Privet drive. He looked ragged. He hadn't eaten in days and he felt content. He was laid down, just laying there, as he had for days. He rarely left his room, only to use the restrooms. He was miserable. He felt like a big whole had developed in his heart. His godfather, Sirius Black, was dead because of him. He had showered once since his return to Privet Drive and only because his annoying cousin had thought it would be funny to throw tomatoes at him at dinner one night.  
  
Harry felt like he was a shadow. He never wanted to eat. He knew Sirius couldn't and it made him squirm because it was his fault Sirius wouldn't eat again. Harry had received many letters over the summer. They all lay unopened on the floor all over. Most were from Ron, The Order, Hermione, The Weasleys, even Cho.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and again tried to fall asleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, the vision that plagued his waking and sleeping moments began to play again. Bellatrix firing a spell at Sirius, who was caught by surprise and fell through the veil in the department of mysteries.  
  
Harry felt the feeling return. The feeling of want, of need. He wanted to just take a knife and end it all. All the pain, all the pressure, all the damned prophecies. "I'm sick of it all!" he shouted to the world. "Sick of what, Harry?" said a voice from the door. 'Huh?' he thought, 'Who is that?' Harry tried to recognize the voice but couldn't. "Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry, his voice raspy. The door opened to reveal someone Harry never would have guessed.   
  
There, standing in the doorway to his bedroom was none other than Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Harry gasped. They cringed their noses at the smell coming from his room when the door opened. "This has to be a dream.." he whispered to himself while pinching his arm, "C'mon! Bloody wake up already!"  
  
"Harry, stop it!" Hermione whispered. They were all staring at him and his room. He look a mess. His normally bright green eyes that were always flled with sparkles were dull and dead. His face was pale and tear-stained. His body looked thin and frail. Harry's normally cute mop of hair was everywhere and just looked mussed. He tried to get up but couldn't find the strength. "Go away..." he managed feebly. He rolled over, facing the window. He saw them in the reflection of the window begin to enter the room. "No!" he said again, a little more firmly then before. "Harry, we're here to help you!" pleaded Cho as tears started leaking from her eyes.  
  
"Leave me..." he whispered, "Everyone I care about is hurt or killed. I won't have all of you hurt too! Get the HELL OUT!!" he yelled loudly. Ron walked up to Harry and punched him in the face. "You're such a GIT!" he screamed, "We came here to help you, because we care about you! You barely acknowledge us being here and then tell us to get the hell out?! I don't think so Harry!" he said ready to punch him again. Lavender saw the rage in his eyes so she stepped up to him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Harry just sat there. He didn't even fell Ron's punch. If the truth was told, he wished Ron had throttled him and kept it up until he died. He was done. He wanted the sweet release that was death. Hermione and Cho walked over to him and sat down beside him. They helped him sit up. "Cho, can you take Harry to take a shower? I'm going to pack his stuff and clean his room before we leave." Hermione said smiling. "I'll help volunteered Parvati. Cho nodded and with tremendous effort on both of them managed to get Harry into the bathroom.  
  
"Harry, get in the shower." Cho told him. He didn't even move. "Fine then! Take it with your clothes on!" Cho said fiercely and shoved him into the shower which Parvati had just turned on, cold. Harry shivered when he fell into the shower and hit his head on the wall. "Ouch!" he yelped. He looked at Cho and she looked mortified. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" she said softly and went to hug him but he pulled away. He put his hand up to his head and when he brought his fingers back, they had blood on them. Parvati and Cho looked at the wall where he hit his head and sure enough there was a blood spot there. "Get out so I can take a shower," he said, venom dripping from his voice.  
  
They both quickly retreated from the room and shut the door behind them. They walked slowly back to Harry's room with Cho crying silently. When they reached it, it was sparkling clean and smelled of Cologne, as a young mans room should. Everyone noticed Cho's tears but she just sat on Harry's bed and cried into his pillow. "What happened?" Hermione asked Parvati. "Well, Harry was still being all brooding, like, so Cho pushed him, clothed, into the shower where he slipped and hit his head on the wall..." she answered, "He was bleeding..." she added glancing over at Cho who was positively bawling now. "Oh," was all Hermione could muster.  
  
Harry finished his shower and realized he had no clothes to put on. He slipped the towel around his waist and headed back to his room. Inside he heard talking but had no idea what about. The voices were garbled and very hard to hear. "....bleeding..." was one of the things he caught. He opened the door uncertainly. "Uh, you guys didn't give me any clothes..." Harry said. The girls all turned around as Harry walked into the room with only a towel around his waste. They couldn't help but peek as he grabbed some boxers, shorts, and a shirt from his dresser.  
  
He went to his closet, walked in and closed it behind himself. He dressed, trying to listen into the conversation the girls and Ron were having. Finally, Harry walked back into the room and kept his eyes on the ground. "Harry-" Cho began but Harry cut her off. "Don't bother," he said. Tears were forming in Cho's eyes and Hermione felt really bad for her. She knew that she still liked Harry, even after what happened last year. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. "That, my dear Harry, seems to be the question of the day!" a voice whispered in his ear. 


End file.
